


Make Out Session.

by scarlettspeedsterr



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettspeedsterr/pseuds/scarlettspeedsterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus calls up Alec to come up to the light booth to help him with something. Alec comes willingly since Magnus is his boyfriend. Turns out Magnus didn't need help with the light controls. </p>
<p>Prompt: We made out in a light booth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Out Session.

“Psssh! Alexander come help me with the lighting.” Magnus said over the intercom from the light booth. He looked down from the glass window and waved at his boyfriend, speaking into the mic once more. “Hurry, please.” He says calmly and he sees Alec coming back from behind stage, and looking up at Magnus. He smiles and gives a thumbs up, walking up to the booth. He peaks his head in the door and smiles, his eyes lighting up. 

“Need help?” He asks the shorter man and walks in, shutting the door behind him. He walks over and scans his eyes over the controls. “What you need help with.” He puts his hands on his hips and smirks. 

“I need help with a lot of things actually, darling.” Magnus frowned and lifted up his eyebrows before grabbing Alec’s elbow and yanking him down onto the floor with him. He hears Alec gasp and let out a groan as he hits the floor. 

“Magnus, what the hell are you doing. This isn’t the time or place to play around. We could get in trouble.” Alec was on his ass, he propped himself up with his arms and leaning his head back, shaking his head. He turned to glare at his boyfriend.

“But Alexander.” Magnus moves closer and climbs onto Alec’s lap, cradling him. “I want to kiss you.” He purrs before leaning in and placing a feather light kiss on his boyfriend’s neck, he wraps his arms around the other man’s neck. 

“But- We could get in trouble, Magnus.” Alec said with a serious tone but couldn’t help himself from smiling a bit and a light blush appearing on his cheeks from Magnus’s kiss.  
Magnus scooted closer to where their bodies were touching, he wrapped his legs around Alec’s waists, swaying his body back and forth and leaning in to place a kiss onto Alec’s lips. 

Alec couldn’t help himself from moaning at the contact of their lips, his hands made their way to Magnus’s waist, his fingers lacing themselves in his belt loops, trying to pull him closer. Magnus let out a small laugh and smiled into the kiss. 

“Darling, we can’t get much closer than this.” Magnus nips Alec’s bottom lip and pulls away, playing with a piece of his boyfriend’s black locks. Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus pulled away and groaned. 

“Dammit Magnus.” Alec closes his eyes and sighs, flustered from the kiss. He saw Magnus looking up at him with those loving eyes, him stroking Alec’s jawline, his lips curled into a small smile. 

Alec couldn’t help but smile back and also couldn’t help his urge to kiss his boyfriend again. Alec leans in, tugging on Magnus’s belt loops and crashes his lips onto the other man’s lips. Magnus moaned into the kiss, tightening his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling his head closer. Alec bit Magnus’s bottom lip, a bit too hard Alec noticed since Magnus let out a small groan from it. 

Magnus slipped his tongue across Alec’s bottom lip, asking to be let in, Alec accepted the invitation. They explored each other’s mouths, moaning into each other’s mouths. Alec leaned away before going back in to place small feather like kiss onto Magnus’s jawline, and his kissed made their way to his neck. Alec bit down on a spot on Magnus’s neck, then sucking and licking over it. Magnus knew he would have a mark there after this but he didn’t care. When Alec was like this it was glorious. Alec seemed to like taking the lead ever so often and that made Magnus enjoy it more. 

Magnus couldn’t help himself from moaning and grinding up against his boyfriend’s stomach, tangling his hands in his black hair. Alec placed a few more kisses on his neck and made his way back up to his lips. They locked lips again and Alec let out a small laugh. 

“Sorry.” He pauses the kiss. Magnus blinks at him as he stopped kissing, Magnus had a dark scarlet color upon his cheeks and flustered to the bone. “What for?” Magnus kissed Alec. Alec pulls away. “For the mark on your neck that will be there.” Alec looks down and bites his bottom lip. “Shhh.” Magnus shushes him and leans in for another kiss. Alec happily accepts the kiss and kisses back. 

Alec slipped his hands up Magnus’s shirt and held his bare waist. Magnus cupped Alec’s face, running his thumb along his cheekbone, they explored each other’s mouths again when a door opened and it felt like glass shattered. Alec quickly pulls away from the kiss, a blush painted on his cheeks and, lips red from all the kissing. 

“Woah dudes, could you stop the making out. Everyone can HEAR you!” Jace runs his fingers through his golden hair, shaking his head then crossing his arms. “Disappointing, slacking on the job guys. Good job.” He smirked, his sarcasm showing. 

Alec lifted Magnus off his lap and got up, brushing himself off. Magnus did the same. They both had embarrassed looks on their faces. Alec covered his face with his hands.  
“Everyone heard everything…” Alec mumbled through his fingers. 

“Oh dear, well I should do hope they enjoyed it..” Magnus says, putting his hands together and picking up the mic before coughing. “Sorry guys. Didn’t mean to get you all hot and bothered. Carry on working.” Magnus smiles from the glass, he see’s other students groaning and getting back to work, some shaking their heads, some with disapproving looks.  
“Wait till I tell everyone that you guys made out in a light booth!” Jace laughed, tossing his head back. “This will never be forgotten!” he laughed once more before walking out. Alec still covering his face. Him and Magnus could hear Jace’s crackle down the stair case. 

“I’ll see you tonight okay. We’ll finish what we started..” Alec dropped his hands from his face and turned to lean down and kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. He walked out and Magnus waved, he smiled as he saw Alec leave.

“Can’t wait, darling!” Magnus yelled out at Alec and he heard Alec chuckle. He smiled, sat down and folded his hands in his lap, crossing his legs. He started messing with the light controls.


End file.
